1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit, an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the conventional methods of driving an electro-optical device including electro-optical elements, such as liquid crystal elements and organic EL elements is an active matrix driving method. For example, a method is disclosed in the Pamphlet of International Patent Publication Number WO98/36407.
It is known that the visual sense of human beings is made in a manner of a high order function with respect to the luminance gray scale. Specifically, the visual sense of human beings is drastically weakened as the luminance gray scale is growing higher. Therefore, even though the luminance gray scale of the organic EL elements is constructed to change linearly with respect to the image data, the change of the luminance gray scale of the organic EL elements is not accurately perceived by the human beings as the luminance gray scale is growing higher. For the reason, in case of the luminance gray scale being linearly constructed, the gray scale number perceived by human beings seems to be lower than that of a real output, so that the resulting display quality may be deteriorated.